


Between croissants, nuisances and the sea

by lillaseptember



Series: Between money, drugs and blood [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Mob, Mild Gore, Multi, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Organized Crime, i feel like this has become my genre, murder fluff, the morbid cutesy stuff, yeeeeeeeeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillaseptember/pseuds/lillaseptember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Murder Family as organized criminals by the riviera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between croissants, nuisances and the sea

**Author's Note:**

> A surprising amount of people asked me to continue this, and really, who am I to refuse?
> 
> I have no idea if this is what people _wanted_ , but hey, this is what you're _getting._
> 
> AU inspired by [this tumblr post.](http://stolligaseptember.tumblr.com/post/128907623019/dweeby-sweetconformity-hannibal-au)

The sun was travelling softly across the sea in the late riviera morning.

The Graham-Lecters were enjoying a slow brunch by their beach terrace, the marble structure bathing in the warm sunrays. Abigail nibbled at a croissant as she was entirely devoured by her phone, Hannibal was completely engulfed in the many delicate taste and smells that was presented before them and Will was absentmindedly flipping though a newspaper as he sipped at his espresso. 

"Miss Lounds had a very enlightening article today."

Hannibal looked up from the generous serving of chanterelle crêpes he was helping himself to, and quirked an immaculate eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Clearing his throat before he started his reciting, Will caught the attention of Abigail too.

" _The vile drug cartel that has eluded both local and federal investigation for years now, may be on the verge of its own implosion. Through the resolute work of many staunch investigators,_ The Times _can confirm that their business is slowly dissolving. Their premises are quickly being scrubbed clean and their products are slowly disappearing from the market. Could this be the end of a reign of terror?_ "

Meeting the gaze of his husband over the newspaper as he finished, Hannibal chuckled goodheartedly.

"It is always nice to be forewarned before you run out of work."

"You know, I _thought_ I saw her sneaking around the old laboratory one night when I was out patrolling," Abigail mused as she took a bite of dark chocolate.

Folding the newspaper neatly, Will leaned back in his chair. The chemists had recently developed some new kind of super metformin, and had finally managed to convince Alana that they needed a new and bigger lab in order to produce it. The drug had had the impact of an atom bomb on the market, and Beverly and the rest were having the time of their lives trying to keep the supply up to demand.

"She's persistent, you have got to hand that to her." An amused smile danced on Hannibal's lips as he finished off his serving of crêpes.

Freddie Lounds had been a persistent thorn in Will's side for longer than he could remember now, and he was starting to grow _very_ weary of it.

Abigail shook her long auburn locks out of her face before she donned her enormous sunglasses and she slid more comfortably into her armchair.

"What's _her_ story, anyway," she asked as she threw her feet up to the empty chair next to her. "What made her so _obsessed_ with our business?"

"I believe poor Fredericka suffers from the same disease we all do." Hannibal paused for the dramatic effect as he looked up from his platter of butter sharpened asparagus and thin slices of prosciutto. "Covetousness."

Abigail hummed softly as she pondered over Hannibal's words, sipping on her glass of fresh pressed orange juice.

A soft silence settled between them, only the soft strings of music from the gramophone inside the house tying them together. The soft morning breeze was an agreeable addition to the warm sun, and Will took a deep breath of the fresh sea air as he also considered Hannibal's words.

The terrace they were currently occupying was connected to one of their many getaway houses. The riviera had been Hannibal's pick, and with it the house, and therefore it was a monstrous mansion with more rooms than they could ever possibly fill and more space than they would ever find themselves in need of. But Hannibal had always been a man of visual declarations, and Will had neither been surprised nor vexed when the purchase had been concluded. Hannibal had after all wasted greater amounts of money on significantly more trivial things. 

The villa was at least thankfully situated on one of the more secluded parts of the coast, the area bustling with just the right amount of activity for all of them. A grand butterfly staircase connected the marble terrace to the beach, and they had an excellent view of the horizon all throughout the day. Gardeners tended to the honeysuckle climbing their walls, culinary artists provided their meals and valets, footmen and maids attended to their every need. Bodyguards were always on the edges of their visions, being the most overindulgent thing of all. But Alana did always insist so, and none of them had ever objectified much.

Their money was an element of everything surrounding them, from the gold watch on Hannibal's wrist, to the delicate linen draping down Will's own back and the startling diamonds glimmering in Abigail's earlobes. And the designer dress billowing around her knees. The limited edition sunglasses that concealed her eyes and the ivory bracelet that encircled her wrist.

They spoiled her rotten.

But seeing how they had quite literally stumbled upon her in a dark alley one night, all three of them completely covered in blood, with Abigail's cheeks shallow, her wrists much too thin and a feral and terrified look in her luminous green eyes as she had tried to fend them off with a sorry excuse for a pocket knife, she had pulled at heartstrings neither Will nor Hannibal had been aware that they owned.

And they had the money to spare.

Will was dragged out of his mulling by the view of a hearty jogger quickly making its way across the beach, and realized with a bitter aftertaste that it was Dr. Fell. He didn't even get the chance to hope that he wouldn't notice them before the eyes of the socialite sycophant landed on them, and his whole face lit up with an inexplicable excitement that Will could only phantom was caused by admiration.

"Dr. Lecter!" Shouting loud enough to disturb their distant neighbors, he raised his arm in an exaggerated wave. "It is so good to see you..." Jogging up the flight of stairs, with a heartiness that should have been beyond his years, he presented himself on the terrace as if he was an unquestionable piece of it.

"And Abigail!" Roman extended his arms as if he were to hug her had she not been seated in such an awkward position. "Growing more beautiful by the day!" He had always been quick to lavish her in flattery, and in return she graced him with a sweet but restrained smile.

Turning to face Will, the sparkle in Fell's eyes quickly receded, but he managed a faint smile anyhow.

"Mr. Graham." His voice was cautious, and he rapidly moved his gaze back to Hannibal again as Will slowly inclined his head in acknowledgement of his greeting. Fell immediately started his incessant prattling, and Will could see Abigail slowly starting tapping away at the phone in her lap again as he himself shut off his hearing and allowed his gaze to drift out to sea again. Hannibal was the only one paying Roman any attention, with his always as courteous smile.

Hannibal was the fair one. He was the charming flame who pulled them in like moths.

Will was the darkness that engulfed them when they flew too close.

After having babbled on for what felt like a small eternity, Fell finally uttered something that caught Will's attention.

"Well, I really must get going." Straightening the slim fitted tank top that honestly didn't flatter his figure in any way, Fell took his firs tentative step away from their breakfast table. "My wife has apparently decided we are going out at sea today." A strained smile stretched out his thin lips. Will knew that the wife was well aware of the petite cabaret performer. But he wondered if Dr. Fell was aware of the young pool boy. 

Or if any of them were aware of the fact that the cabaret performer and the pool boy were _very_ well aware of each other. 

"It is always a pleasure, Hannibal. Abigail." Raising his hand in adieu, Abigail raised her head and smiled innocently, instilling the belief that she had been listening attentively the whole time, and Roman smiled dashingly back at her. But his smile wavered as he faced Will again. "Will."

Quickly turning around to avoid Will's possible reply, he jogged down the set of stairs that led down to the beach again.

Dropping the somewhat courteous smirk he had managed to uphold for the entity of Fell's self initiated stay, Will shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Isn't he on Alana's list?" He wondered aloud as he watched Fell sprinting down the beachside. "Something about a debt at _Le Croisette_."

Hannibal inspected him softly before he reached out to grab a gentle hold of his neck.

"My love, we're on vacation. Remember?"

Ignoring his chiding look, Will just huffed as he sank further down into his chair, and Hannibal started massaging his neck slowly.

"I never was any good at leaving my work behind."

The corners of Hannibal's lips quirked slightly as he kneaded at the tense muscles connecting his shoulders, and Will felt himself involuntarily relaxing into his touch.

"Well," Abigail said as she rose from her seat, stretching her arms high above her head, the sheer fabric of her dress fluttering in the soft breeze. "I'm going for a swim. We said dinner at _Le Palme d'Or_ by six?"

"Yes." Hannibal managed to tear his eyes away from Will long enough to give her a meaningful look. "And please _do_ try to be on time tonight."

Will could almost see her rolling her eyes behind her large sunglasses in the way she tried to suppress her smile.

" _Yes dad_." Bending down to kiss the crown of Hannibal's head, Hannibal quickly reached up to squeeze the hand she had placed on his shoulder, before she moved over to press her soft lips against Will's scruffy cheek. She smiled a sweet and genuine smile as she pulled her fingers through his messy curls, and he couldn't help but smiling back as he reached out to quickly run a thumb across her cheekbone. Rising to her full height, she picked up her floppy sun hat from the side of the table, and made her way across the terrace and down to the beachside below.

Watching her slowly making her way down to the water together, Hannibal leaned in closer to Will, and his warmth was a familiar and pleasurable presence.

"Just a few more days, _mon biquet_. For Abigail's sake."

Will just sighed deeply, contentedness slowly seeping into his bones as he leaned into Hannibal's embrace.

They really _did_ spoil her rotten.

But then Hannibal dropped his voice, pressing his lips hot against Will's ear, a shiver cursing down his spine.

"And then when we get home, we have the Vanderbilt affair to look forward to. We are going to bathe in the blood of the wicked, feast on their corrupt intestines and dance on the broken pieces of their lies."

Nibbling softly on his ear, Will groaned lowly and leaned in even heavier to Hannibal's touch.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

But Hannibal just hummed slowly before nuzzling into the crook of Will's neck. Closing his eyes as he leaned back against his husband's head and felt the sun gently caressing his face, Will finally allowed himself to relax. They simply stayed like that for some time, breathing in unison and listening to the soft piano music and the gentle lapping of the waves.

"I was thinking about taking the boat out today."

Cracking one eye open to inspect the deep azure of the water below him, Will felt the soft tug and longing for the gentle spray of salt water against his face. The boat had been his very first purchase at the Côte d'Azur, made not long after the villa purchase.

The liberty of the vessel was one of the few, if not the only, traces of nostalgia he had left from his childhood.

Hannibal slowly shifted position, so that his chin rested on Will's shoulder, and he puckered his lips in thought as he inspected the horizon.

"Well... Abigail's going to be busy the whole afternoon."

Will turned his head slightly so that he could glance down at him.

"Do you have anything particular in mind, _Dr._ Lecter?"

Hannibal offered him a feral grin.

"Oh, I always do."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really loving this AU. Like, really, _really_ loving it.


End file.
